Girl Talk In University
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Sakura goes to University only to meet up with the Sexiest guy in Campus. SASUKE UCHIHA. Too bad for her, Sasuke already has a love of his life. SASUNARU...mild Sakura Bashing...


**Pointless Sasunaru Fluff and Sakura bashing.**

**Shounen Ai **

**Pairings: •Sasunaru**

** •Hinted ShikaKiba**

** •Hinted SaiSuigestsu**

** •ShinoHina and ChoIno**

* * *

Sakura smiled as she got out of her cute pink GTI "Ahhh finally I'm in University!" She was in awe of the huge Campus before her.

"Hey Forehead!" Sakura immediately turned around to see her pretty blond friend dressed in denim shorts, a white loose top and her beautiful blonde hair let down. Ino was the beauty of the group with her beautiful smile and long blonde hair.

"Ino-pig!" She yelled back waving as Ino got out of her silver porshe and slowly approached Sakura.

"Can you believe we are finally in University?" Asked Ino as she quickly hugged Sakura.

Sakura smiled "yes its amazing"... except Sakura was missing something... a boyfriend...

Ino had a boyfriend and Hinata had a boyfriend. Temari and TenTen didnt have boyfriends but many hot guys asked them out daily.

"Oh Choji texted me, he said Hinata, Shino, TenTen, Karin and Temari are outside the library on the grassy area, come billboard lets go!" Ino grabbed Sakura and pulled her along.

Choji and Shino left to find their guy friends while the girls chatted.

Ino smirked "So Hinata... did you let Shino go to the next level yet?"

"W-what?" Hinata spluttered and turned red.

Sakura rolled her eyes "at this rate bug-boy will leave you for someone else! Remember how Shikamaru left Temari for dog-boy? " Temari didnt mind though... Shikamaru was still one of her best friends

Temari growled "He didnt leave me for Kiba! He only started dating Kiba after he dated two other girls!" She turned to Hinata "dont worry Hinata, you take your time! Shino loves you! I know he'll wait, you're too cute for him to let go"

TenTen nodded "Yeah Temari is right Hinata, Shino wont pressure you, dont worry" she looked at Sakura "Whens the last time you had a boyfriend Sakura?"

Sakura sighed "I havent found the right guy yet"

"You're too picky Sakura" Ino closed her book.

"Duh, if I'm not picky I'll end up with a fat slob like you have"

Ino gasped "Choji is the sweetest! Nicest guy I have ever met! And he lost alot of weight!"

"He is still fat and ugly"

"You arent exactly thin miss fat hips!" Karin gently filed her nails and ignored Sakura's glare. Suddenly Karin noticed Sakura wasnt glaring at her anymore, she was staring at something behind her. Kari turned to look.

It was the sexiest raven haired guy ever. He looked like a model with his dark styled *cough* duck butt *cough* hairstyle, his black skinny jeans and black T-shirt with a red and white fan in the back... he was an Uchiha... one of the sons of one of the richest men in the Japan... he was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Temari, Hinata, do you know Sasuke Uchiha personally?" Asked Sakura knowing that Temari and Hinata were daughters of rich businessmen.

"Well yeah Uchiha's are huge customers and business partners of Sabaku Jewelers" Temari shrugged "and the Uchiha's have 5% shares in Hyuuga Pharmaceuticals"

Sakura squealed happily "Can you guys intoduce me?"

"Sakura... he wont budge, Karin and Ino tried their luck last year at Hinata's birthday party and-"

"Hinata had a birthday party?" Sakura yelled... how come she wasnt invited?

"Uhm yeah... Hanabi and Hana, Dr Inuzuka's daughter, planned the invite list..."

"Gasp... dog-boys sister didnt invite me?" Yelled Sakura.

TenTen sighed "Calm down... relax anyway... Sasuke wont date you... he says he doesnt want a girlfriend."

"Well atleast introduce me!"

Temari rolled her eyes "Okay fine, lets go, just dont be disappointed when he doesnt give you a second look"

"Uchiha!" Temari yelled as they approached the handsome Uchiha.

Sasuke looked up from his cellphone and gave a charming smile "Hello Temari-san"

"Hi Sasuke, just thought I'd say hi..."

Sasuke chuckled handsomely and slid his phone in his pocket "Okay... Hi Temari-san. Hi Hinata-hime, hello Ino-san, TenTen-san, oh and Hi Karin, I can see you hiding behind skinny Ino"

Karin huffed and came out from behind Ino "Are you implying that I'm too fat to hide behind Ino?"

Sasuke sighed "Not at all Karin, hows your twin Suigetsu, we planned to meet up but he's not here yet... dont tell me he's going to be late for first day of University?"

"Nahhh he's somewhere making out with his boyfriend Sai"

Sakura couldnt believe it... all her friends knew THE UCHIHA except her... and Temari was right the guy never even notice her standing there "AHEM!"

Ino noticed this "Oh Sasuke-kun, this is our friend Sakura, I'm not sure if you noticed but she was there helping me arrange flowers for your Mothers birthday celebration!"

Sakura smiled "Hello Sasuke-kun" she blushed cutely.

Sasuke glanced at her before looking back at Ino "Ahhh yes lovely flowers Ino, wouldnt expect anything less than the best from Yamanaka Florists" Ino blushed.

Temari was proven correct again, the boy hadnt even given her second glance.

"SASUKE-TEME! WAHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M LOST IN THIS HUGE CAMPUS" Sakura hears a loud boisterous voice from a cute sunny blonde haired boy who was looking around for Sasuke. He looked so lost and cute... and lost...

Sasuke sighed and mumbled "Dobe" under his breath. "Well it's nice seeing you ladies again, but as you can see... The wife calls... oh and Temari dont forget to call me as soon as the engagement rings are completed".Sakura's eyes widened 'What was the engagement rings for?'

Temari nodded and smiled as Sasuke left and walked to the blonde boy. The boy had large blue eyes. He was wearing Orange skinny leg jeans with a black T-shirt that had "ARMIN VAN BUUREN ROCKS " written on it in sky blue writing. He had black converses on and a Marvel Comic style back-pack.

Sasuke smiled and pulled the sobbing blonde in his arms "Quit crying Dobe!"

"SHUT UP SASUKE TEME! I got lost and you didnt bother finding me!" He sobbed in the older guys chest.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled the cute blonde in a kiss "I love you Dobe, now lets go get some McDonalds"

"Theres McDonalds in the Campus?" Asked the cute Blonde.

"Yes Dobe"

Naruto grinned "Thanks for putting me in this University Teme! I love you too!" Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke's cheeks.

Sakura stared shocked "I... I..."

Temari rolled her eyes "We tried to warn you but you insisted..."

"Couldnt you straight out say 'He Is Gay' he probably thinks I'm stupid now!"

Ino rolled her eyes "Trust me Sakura, he's not the only one who thinks you're stupid"

* * *

**JUST DI**D **THIS FOR FUN... IT'S POINTLESS... JUST FELT LIKE BASHING SAKURA.**

**Lol I did it because I can! And I just woke upthis morning feeling like bashing her... It was an urge...**

**-BENJY-**


End file.
